Alice In The Wrong WonderLand
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: This is a Crossover between Fairy Tail and Alice in the country of hearts. Its not going to follow ether side. rating it M for just in case.


_**Hey every one thought about doing a crossover between Fairy Tail and Alice in the Country of Hearts and the other ones. Since they don't have don't have the Alice manga on there. So its going to be under Fairy Tail. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHT FULL OWNERS! ! ! ! ! BEFORE I GO ON I'M NOT THE BEST SPELLER SO IT WILL TAKE ME A WHILE TO GO BACK AND REREAD IT AND FIX IT. SO ALL OF YOU THAT READ THIS AND SEE MY MISTAKES AND TELLS ME THAT I SUCK A SPELLING I KNOW THAT. I DON'T NEED YOU TELLING ME. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT. NO ONE IS MAKING YOU! ! ! ! I AM SICK OF PEOPLE BEING MEAN. SO IF YOU DON'T HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY OR WRITE THEN DON'T SAY OR WRITE ANYTHING AT ALL. Ok sorry about that but a lot of people on here are mean and that is one reason why I don't post anything for a while. While back to the story. Alice DragonHeart joined Fairy Tail at a young age. Laxus found her and brought her back to the Fairy Tail. This was seven years ago when the dragons vanished. (before I forget Alice is going to have some of the same powers as Ricki form my other story's.) The Fairy Tail gang is having a ball but then a dark guild attacks them. During the fight a portal opens up sending most of the Fairy Tail guild to another world. Then in wonderland Their Alice left for good and their world started to vanish but then it stops and no one knows what happened. That's a little about before the story starts. I hope you like sorry that this was long.**_

_**Chapter 1: Fairy's in Wonderland **_

_**No One's POV**_

Blood and every one else in wonderland stood where they were. When Alice said she is going home and is never coming back. After she said that wonderland started to vanish. "Boss is this going to hurt?" Dum said as he looked up at Blood. Blood looked down at Dum and Dee who were looking up at him. "I don't know boy's. This never happened before." Blood said as he could see their body's and his start to fade away. But then there was a loud ear splitting _**BOOM**_ that rang out threw out wonderland. Then a light that looked like shooting stars flew across the sky. But there was a lot of them going in the same directions but there was a few the went in different places. But just one feel from the sky into the forest that was in front of Hatter Mansion. That Blood could see any way. After that happened all was quiet. Blood and the others in Hatter Mansion forgot for a second what was happing to them. Blood looked down at his hands. They weren't fading any more. "Blood what was that and why aren't we gone?" Elliot said to him. Blood looked at him. "I don't know Elliot. But it saved our life's." Blood said as he looked back up at the starry sky above them. It was night now and Blood turned back around. "Elliot, Dee, Dum I need you guys to go get every role player. We need to talk about what has happened. Tell them to meet at Heart Castle in the next six time periods." Blood said. "Why six?" Elliot asked him. Blood looked over his shoulder. "To give them time to breath that we aren't going to vanish right now or maybe never again." Blood said. Cause he need time to her his own mind straight again.

_**Alice DragonHeart's POV**_

I jerked awake while taking deep breaths. Cause it felt like I stopped breathing. I looked around. "How the hell did I get in the forest?" I said out load to my self as I got to my feet. I was still in my ball dress. It was still dark out but my eyes can see in the dark. Nothing smelled of home. Am I even in Magnolia any more. The full moon was out and I'm hungry. I looked around before I started to eat the moon light. My powers got stronger. _This never happened before back home maybe its just me._ I thought to my self. Once full I looked up at the sky even the stars was different. Then the darkness turned to day in just a blink of a eye. "Where the hell am I?' I said. Then I felt magic come at me from behind. I ducked and sent a spell back and the wizard that was running at me. Fighting in a dress wasn't easy. Hell if it wasn't for the damn ball I wouldn't be in one, in the first place. Unlike the other Fairy Tail members I kill if I need to. Then more of them came out. I didn't have Laxus here to help me this time. "Dee we better go tell the boss about this." I heard threw all the fighting. It was faint but I could still hear it. Then I made time slow down. Every one froze where they were. "Dum we better go now before we cant move as while." I heard fear in the voice. Then I heard them running away. I looked at the frozen wizards. Then with just one small flick of my hand they turned into ash. I couldn't run in heels so I had to walk after them. They were talking about a boss so maybe he would know where the hell I'm at. I couldn't hear them anymore but I could smell them. Then I came out of the forest to see a huge mansion. I was so in awe that I didn't hear the spell coming at me.

_**Blood's POV**_

Elliot and I were in the garden having tea. When Dee and Dum came running over yelling about a girl fighting with some guys. With light coming out of the ground or their body's. Then she made them freeze in place. I didn't believe them. "Dee, Dum don't make up stories." I said but then something came flying over the table. I turned my head to see a man rolling to a stop. Then jump up to his feet and yelled. "YOU FUCKEN BITCH! ! !" Just as a girl landed softly on the table looking at the man. She was in a every torn dress that you could see a lot of skin. She had golden eyes and her hair was a bright red. She smirked as she jumped down off the table. But in mid jump something very weird happened. There was a light around her and her clothes vanished. . .no wait they changed. now she was in pants and a small shirt. Her breast are huge. The pants were baggy on her but they hung on her hips. There was light coming from his feet or the ground I cant really see from where I'm sitting. But then something even weirder happened. I started to fell slower but it wasn't just me. Every thing was slowing down. " What hell happened! Where did you guys bring us? ! ?" she yelled. Her voice even with rage it was sexy. "I was about to ask you the same thing." The man yelled. "If you don't know then there is no use in keeping you alive anymore." She said then she barley moved her hand and the man turned to ash. Then time started to go faster again. We got to our feet, pulling out our weapons as we did so. The girl turned to look at us. I was ready for a fight but her golden eyes were glued onto Elliot. I couldn't read her face while. But in her eyes it looked like she was fighting with her self about something. Then she started to move towards Elliot. He looked at me but I didn't know what to say. Then she was in front of him. "I'm sorry about this." She said in a low voice. Then to all of our surprise she jumped up into Elliot's arms. Her breast was in his face and her hands were touching his ears. She wasn't pulling them hard like Alice use to do. Then she started to rub her face with his ears. I couldn't help but to laugh softly at them. Then she started to nom his ears and she was making a funny little sounds. Elliot's hands were on her butt to hold her up. "Blood what do I do?" Elliot asked me. I smiled at him. "Enjoy having a girls breast in your face and her playing with your ears." I said trying not to bust out laughing like the twins were. When I said that the girl jumped down her face was so red that you couldn't really tell were her hair started. "I'm so sorry about that. I never seen any one with bunny ears. I have a thing for guys with animal ears and tails." She said in a low voice. I smiled at her. "Really?" I said cause there was a few people in wonderland that have ears and tails of animals. "Yes. I heard about people like that but never seen any one with my own eyes." She said as she looked back at Elliot. There was something about her that made me feel that she don't do something like this a lot. "Whats your name?" She asked me. We told her our names. "Its nice to meet you all. My name is Alice DragonHeart." My mouth dropped opened. Another Alice is that why we didn't vanish? "Whats wrong?" Alice said to me. "Nothing you have to worry about for now Alice. But it might be safer not to use your name around here for now." I said and she looked at me. "Why wouldn't it be good to use my name Blood?" Alice said as she looked at me with cold eyes. This Alice is nothing like our Alice. Sure she likes cute things but she is a killer. Cause it is in her eyes like the rest of us. I cant forget that. "Cause before you came here there was another girl named Alice. She is know as a outside, meaning she wasn't from this world. But she decided to leave for good. When she left our world started to vanish. Then you came and it stopped. People might not understand that your not the one that is to blame." I said as I watched her golden eyes turn warm again. "I see. That is why its not good to use my name." She said as her hair started to change to a bright lime green color. I was in shock to see her hair change. "What's wrong Blood?" Came Alice's voice. "You hair changed color." I said and she smiled up at me. "It does that a lot. You get use to it Blood." Alice said like it wasn't a big deal. "Since I cant use my name what should I be called.?" Alice said to me was we walked into the mansion. "I don't know. What do you like to be called?" I said back to her. Elliot and the twins started to say different names. But Alice didn't like them. It looked like she was thinking hard about something. "What about Ryn?" She said in a low voice. There was sadness in her eyes. "Why Ryn?" I said her. She looked up at me. "That was my mothers name." Alice said. By the way her eyes looked she lost her mother. "It's a beautiful name. We while call you Ryn for now." I said to her as we showed her to her room.

_**Alice's POV**_

Once the door closed I slide down the door tear's running down my face. I haven't cried since I lost my parents. I never talked about them cause my mother is dead and my father left me cause he had to, not cause he wanted to. _They_ made him with all the others. Every time I think about them my heart hurts a lot. My heart of stone breaks every time. Over time I just stopped thinking about them. I wanted to hit something. But I didn't want to destroy Bloods place. Since he's letting me stay here. _I wonder if the others are here with me?_ I thought to my self. Cause I cant remember a lot of what happened. Before I came to wonderland. Its like someone is messing with my mind but they aren't doing a good job at it. Then again I can keep most out of my mind. More tears ran down my face at the thought that every one was here in this place. Cause the people would kill them. Fairy Tail don't kill (besides me that is). Blood and the others told me what this place was. I slowly got up to my feet and looked for the bathroom. But this room didn't have one. I made sure my eyes wasn't red from crying before I left the room. There was no one out. So I just walked down the hall. It felt like someone was watching me. That was creeping me out then I left something coming up behind me. With out thinking I pulled one of my swords and pointed it at the person that was behind me. I had my swords pointed at Blood who looked surprised. "I'm sorry about that Blood." I said as I put my sword up. "No Ryn I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. What are you looking for?" Blood asked me. "The bathroom so I can take a bath." I said to him. Blooded smiled at me. "I show you where it is." He said then started to walk down. the hall again. I followed him as she walked away. "Where did you get your weapon from?" Blood asked me. I looked at him like he was crazy cause I forgot that I'm not home. I'm in some one else's place. So I told him about some of my magic. "So you can copy other peoples magic?" Blood said as we got to the bathroom. "Yes I can but some I cant us to will." I said as I put my hand on the door handle. "You have a nice bath Ryn." Blood said with a smirk. Then he left me standing there looking at he's back. I didn't understand why he was smirking for. Then I walked into the huge bathroom. It was nice, I never see one this big or beautiful before. I closed the door. I walked towards the tub it was already ready to be used. So I requip into a bath towel and got in the huge tub. The water felt great so I let my magic slide off. Showing my many scars I gotten growing up. My body was down in the water my mind was else were, when the door opened. Blood, Elliot and the twins came in. My long hair was coving me up. I put my magic back up to hid my scars. "What the hell are you guys doing in here? I'm taking a bath! !" I said as they got in. "While we wanted to take a bath too. So we came to the best bath in the mansion ." Blood said. Now I knew why he was smirking earlier for. I moved to the other side, far way from them. I kept my eyes on them. They were in towels as well. "Don't give us that look Ryn." Blood said. I was trying not to look at Elliot. "I like taking baths alone." I said as I looked away. Before I jumped Elliot again. "Bath's with other people are more fun." Said Dee as played pulled with Dum. Stood up fast. "While I'm done you guys have fun." I said as I got up and requiped in to some clothes as I headed for the door. Before the pain took over me once more.

_**No One's POV**_

Blood and the others watched Alice walk out of the room, as fast as she could. "Whats wrong with her?" Dum said. Elliot's ears drooped as Blood looked at him. "She was crying in her room earlier. I don't know why she was crying about. But to me she don't like to show her weak side. When she jumped me it felt like she never done that before." Elliot said in a low voice. Blood didn't think this would upset her. Then he got up and left with out a word. Once he had his suit on he headed for Alice's room. He couldn't hear anything so he knocked on the door. "Come in." Alice said threw the door. By the way her voice sounded Alice wasn't crying. But what Blood didn't know how wrong he was. Alice was sitting on the windowsill with tears running down her face. "We didn't mean to up set you." Blood said feeling really bad for making her cry. "Its not that." Alice said as she whipped her eyes. "When I was younger I use to bath with my parents. Then after my mother was killed. We never together again. Then seven years ago my father left me forever." Alice said. "He dead too?" Blood asked her. Alice shook her head. "No his _**Kind**_ past a rule and he had to leave me. After that a boy found me and took me to his Guild. They became my new family. But I stayed away from them. Cause anything that reminds me of my parents hurt to much." Alice said. Blood walked over to her and whipped away the past few tears. "You shouldn't cry. You should think about all the good times you had with them Alice. They wouldn't want you like this." Blood said. Alice knew he was right. "Thank you Blood." She said and the left her there to sleep. When Blood got back to his room. He fell asleep as while. But waiting in his dream was Nightmare. "Blood we have to talk about the new Alice. Cause the game has change to something else." Nightmare said and Blood looked at him. Cause the game could never change. But how could it have now?


End file.
